Ikuto's Back?
by xMoonlightKissx
Summary: Ikuto left 5 years ago. That's when Amu realized she loved him. She waited for his return. She started to believe he was never going to come back. But she thought wrong. Lots of Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Life Without Him

Normal POV

Amu just came home from school. Everyone said their goodbyes as they continued the path to walk Yaya, Kukai and Tadase home.

Every day after the Guardian meetings after school, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Amu, Kukai, and Tadase walk home in a group.

Rima home is closest so she's the first person to leave the group.

Then Nagihiko and later, Amu.

"I'm home!" Amu said as she walked through the front door.

"Welcome home Amu-chan! Papa's going to come home a little later, so we'll have to eat dinner without him." Amu's Mom, Midori said.

"Okay!" Amu responded.

When Amu got to her room, she dropped her school bag on the floor and went straight to her bed.

She just dropped on her bed, making her bounce a bit because of the force.

Ran, Miki, Su and Dia stayed at home that day.

When Amu came home, they all greeted her.

"AMU-CHANNN! How was the meeting today? What did we miss? :D" said Ran.

"Welcome home Amu-chan! I drew something today! Look!" said Miki.

"I made a snack for when you'd come home Amu-chan desu~" greeted Su.

"You look tired, are you okay Amu-chan? :O" said Dia with concern in her voice.

"I just feel tired..." replied Amu.

Amu's POV

I just miss him...

Ikuto, when are you going to come back?

"Miki, I'll look at your drawing tomorrow! But I'm sure it's beautiful. :)" I told Miki.

"We did the same old, nothing really ever happens anymore since we took down Easter 5 years ago. :O" I replied to Ran.

"Thank you Su, for the snacks, but I'm not really hungry right now." I said to Su.

Then Dia suddenly said something that caught me by surprise.

"Amu, you miss him don't you..." Dia said with even more concern.

I said nothing and started to cry.

I really did miss him.

He stopped calling 3 years ago.

I don't even know if he's still alive or if he's still well.

The tears wouldn't stop.

My charas looked at me with concern.

Ran, Miki and Su said, "Cheer up Amu! You're turning 16 in 4 days! Aren't you excited? You can finally get a license! And it's your Sweet 16! Everyone you love will be there!"

"*sniff* I guess I should cheer up. I'm sure he's alright, somewhere. Thanks girls. :)" I told them wiping my tears.

"AMU-CHAN! Dinner's ready! Come eat!" Mama said.

"Okay! I'm coming!" I replied.

Normal POV

"MAMA I dun wike brocori! :/" Ami said pointing at her broccoli.

"Ami-chan, it's `like' and `broccoli' and you have to eat it or you won't grow big and strong like your onee-chan" Mama told Ami.

The three finish eating and as Amu was washing the dishes, Papa comes home.

"MAMA! I'M STARVING! Where's your GODLY food?" Papa said.

"PAPA! WELCOME HOME! It's in the fridge! HEAT IT UP! It's your favourite!" Mama replied.

"MAMA! You always know what I want! *runs and hugs Mama*" Papa responded.

"Get a room. _" Amu said.

"COOL~N~SPICYYY! 3" Mama and Papa said in unison.

Amu goes up to her room.

She grabs her things and leaves her room to take a bath.

Amu POV

I walk to my balcony and open my milk bottle.

My Charas followed me out of my room.

"Drinking milk after a bath is always the best time! 3" I told my Charas.

"Amu-chan, remember the time you did this before and Ikuto popped out from the roof? :D" Ran, Miki, and Su said.

Dia looked confused.

"Dia, you weren't born yet. Don't worry about it. ^^" I told Dia.

"And of course I remember! That perverted cat and his hentai ways. Humph!" I said to Ran, Miki and Su.

We all laughed. Those were really fun times.

But it was so unfair how I would always blush when he was around.

I guess I realized my feelings a little too late.

I didn't even tell him I loved him yet. Even with his perverted ways.

"LOOK! A shooting star! Make a wish everyone!" Ran exclaimed.

_I wish Ikuto would come back soon so I could tell him that I love him._

When the shooting star past, I ask, "Wishing successful? :O"

My girls responded "HAI! 3" in unison.

I smiled at them.

I saw Ran yawn, Miki rubbing her eyes, Su dozing off and Dia still wide awake.

"It's bed time girls! 3"

We went back inside my room and we exchanged good nights.

I closed the lights for once because they were all tired and I didn't want to disturb their sleep.

It's a new day tomorrow. Better get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I kind of forgot to mention that this is actually my first story. ^^" So please bear with me because I am quite a beginner, but not so much of a beginner when it comes to lemons. :P I also forgot to mention in the first chapter that I do not own Shugo Chara. At all. ^^" I might use some of the parts from some chapters and episodes, but it's just to make the story seem more interesting. And I would like to say thank you for those who have taken the time to read the first chapter! :D And thanks to the people who like it. ^^ I'm sure I must suck as a beginner but that how I will gain experience! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! And I hope you enjoy the second chapter~

Chapter 2 : Surprise Party? For Me? :O

Normal POV

Today was already the big day!

It's Saturday! And it's Amu's Birthday! :D

Amu didn't feel like getting out of bed so her charas had to wake her up.

"AMU-CHANNN! HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN! :D" said the 4 charas in unison.

"Mmmm…shhh…I'm trying to sleep.." Amu sleepily replied.

"BUT IT'S YOUR BITHDAYYY!" they said to Amu.

"What time is it?" Amu responded.

"Time for you to get out of bed!" Ran said

"Time for you to get dress and have some fun," Miki replied.

"It's a time after breakfast desu~" said Su

"It's beautiful day outside! It doesn't matter what the time is! Get up and go outside!" Dia told Amu.

"No seriously, what time is it?" Amu bit back.

"10:40" they replied in a monotonous voice.

"WHAT? I SLEPT IN UNTIL THAT LATEEE! I was supposed to go shopping today! CRAP!" Amu ran out of bed immediately.

She showered and called her friends and asked if they wanted to come too.

Amu's POV

_Ring ring ring ring ring…_

"AMU-CHI! Happy birthday!" yelled Yaya over the phone.

"Oww…my ear…Thanks Yaya, anyways, do want to come shopping with me today? I want to treat myself to something expensive because it is my sweet 16. ;D" I asked Yaya.

"Mmm…sorry Amu-chi! I'm kinda busy today. _ But I hope you have fun!" Yaya replied.

"Oh…ok…do you know if anyone else is busy?" I asked her hoping for a no.

"Everyone's busy today…Sorry Amu-chi!" replied Yaya.

"Oh…Okay..well…I hope you'll have fun with whatever you're doing today. ^^" I told Yaya.

At that point, I felt left out.

I mean I was the only person not busy. ._.

"Bye Yaya." After saying that I closed my phone.

I guess I'm on my own today. =/

I wonder why everyone's so busy today…

Normal POV

While Amu went shopping alone, the whole gang including Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, and Kairi went to Amu's house to prepare her party.

_Ding Dong!_

"Welcome! Amu will be home in about 4 hours so you guys better start setting up!" Mama told everyone.

"Thanks for letting us have the party here Ms. Hinamori-san," Tadase thanked politely.

"Anytime! I mean it IS for my daugther's birthday! ^^" Mama responded, "We Hinamoris will be out of the house so we don't disrupt your Sweet 16 party. ;D We don't want to ruin the fun for you kids. ^^ And we will be out for the whole weekend so not to worry. But I sure hope you clean up after. *sweat drop*"

"Rest assured, it'll look exactly like it does now," Ikuto reassured Mama.

"Thank you Ikuto. I'm sure Amu will be quite surprised to see you. ^^" Mama whispered to Ikuto.

Mama's POV

Time to call Amu to let her know we'll be out of the house for the weekend.

_Ring ring ring ring…_

"Hello?" Amu answered.

"Amu-chan! Ami, Mama and Papa will be leaving for grandma's house. We know you wouldn't like to come so we'll be leaving now." I said to Amu over the phone.

"But…Oh fine. How long are you going to be there?" Amu asked.

"We'll be gone for the whole weekend. We'll be back in the evening on Sunday. I trust you with our house. Watch over it like a hawk." I told Amu.

"I know. You know you can trust me Mama. I hope you have fun at grandma's! Bring back something for me please!" Amu said.

"You know I will Amu-chan. And take your time shopping! But make sure you come home before it gets dark! We'll be leaving now!" I told Amu.

"Bye Mama! I love you! Have fun!" Amu said to me.

"Bye bye Amu-chan! Be careful! I love you too!" I told Amu before I hung up.

"Ok kids, it's all set! Make this place look nice for my Amu-chan." I told the kids.

"My sparrow! T^T She's no longer Papa's girl! T_T" Papa cried.

"*sigh* Come on Papa…*drags crying Papa out the door* We're leaving now! Common Ami-chan! Hold Mama's hand." I said to my family.

"Have a safe trip!" said the kids in unison.

I'm sure Amu's in good hands tonight. ^^

Normal POV

Everyone started decorating after the Hinamoris left.

Everyone was hanging something or preparing food.

Utau and Kukai went to go buy a strawberry ice cream cake.

It was now 5:45 PM.

It was almost time for Amu to come home.

Everyone hid in their places and prepared for Amu.

Tadase hid in the coat closet.

Kukai and Utau hid behind the couch.

Kairi, Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko hid in the kitchen.

Everyone didn't know where Ikuto hid except Utau.

But everyone heard keys jingle outside the front door.

Amu was home.

When she turned on the lights, everyone jumped out of their hiding spots yelling, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU!"

Amu's POV

"WHOA! O_O" I screamed.

Everyone scared me!

I'm so happy! That's why everyone was busy this afternoon!

"Thank you all!" I started to cry from happiness.

I went to hug everyone.

"Let's get this party STARTED! :D" I yelled into the air of the house.

"Amu-chii! I'm hungry! D;" complained Yaya.

And everyone else joined in too.

"Ok then, let's eat AND THEN PARTY! :DDD" I said.

We had western food tonight!

I never knew it would be tasty.

Then after eating, everyone left room for some cake.

Utau brought out the ice cream cake.

I made a wish.

I finally felt like I was sixteen at that point.

After cake were the gifts.

I saw this really big one and asked Utau if she knew who it was from.

She told me Ikuto sent it for my birthday.

I blushed a deep red.

Utau laughed at me.

First I opened Yaya's gift, she gave me a box of band-aids. (I do not own?) ._.

Then Tadase's, he gave me a pair of pink earrings.

The gift I decided to open last was the big one from Ikuto.

But from all the gifts I received so far, Utau's was the most surprising.

She bought me lingerie. For what purpose? I have no clue.

Finally, Ikuto's gift.

My hearts was pounding. I was sure everyone heard.

I started to take the ribbon off slowly, I was scared to know what was inside.

The ribbon came off and the box split into 4 panels and fell to the floor.

Inside was Ikuto.

I was shocked. COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY SHOCKED!

I started crying tears of joy.

Ikuto is here.

I've never been happier.

I glomped him (the action of running and jumping into someone's arms. And usually, the person who catches, falls to the ground/floor).

Ikuto didn't fall, but that's not what I cared about.

"Happy birthday Amu. It's been a while." He said with his husky sexy voice.

And he smirked his signature smirk that I know and love.

He put me down and he gave me the second part to my gift.

It was a 16k gold locket.

There was a picture of him in it.

"It's so you won't ever forget my face."

I blushed even a darker shade of red.

Still crying tears of joy, I announced, "Let's get this party started!"

Ikuto's POV

After she made her announcement, I kissed her passionately when no one was looking.

She blushed an even darker shade of red.

She still as cute as ever.

Now to finally take a good look at the new Amu.

Nice hips, oooh! A sexy small waist. And boy did her boobs grow. Her ass is so cute and round. ;)

She looks so sexy…just looking at her turns me on.

She better be prepared for her 3rd present tonight.

Time to play games.

Ugh…so old…But at least I brought beer to get everyone drunk.

Of course I'm not going to drink. ;D

I'm supposed to be sober tonight.

Mmm…Amu, watch out tonight. :)

Normal POV

They played truth or dare.

It was Utau's turn, she chickened out and picked truth.

It was Ikuto's turn to pick a question for someone.

"Utau, is it true you like Kukai? :D" Ikuto asked.

Utau immediately blushed like there was no tomorrow.

Kukai blushed too.

Why? Because Kukai likes Utau.

Silently, Utau said, "Yeah..it's true…"

Everyone cheered for them to kiss.

They both blushed deep shades of red.

But they did kiss though.

We all supported them. ;D

It was Kairi's turn, he picked dare.

Tadase told him to passionately kiss Yaya for 10 seconds.

Yaya yelled at Tadase, throwing things at him.

And when Yaya opened her mouth to yell at Tadase even more, Kairi took that chance to kiss her. Passionately.

Yaya blushed.

Too cute.

Then after the kiss, Kairi confessed to Yaya.

"Yaya…every since I came back, I had eyes for only you." Kairi confessed blushing.

"Umm…Does that mean we're going out now? :3" Yaya said innocently.

"I guess so…" Kairi told Yaya awkwardly.

During the game of Truth or Dare, nothing really happened besides the creation of two new couples.

Now, the fun starts. The next game was 7 minutes in heaven.

First person to spin was Rima.

The bottle landed on Nagihiko.

Rima blushed as they walked to the guest room.

Once the two went in, everyone snuck to the door of the guest room and were listening on their conversation.

"Umm…what do we do now?" Rima asked shyly…

"Well…it's supposed to be 7 minutes in heaven. Rima, do you like me? Because I like you and I want to go all the way today. If we can that is." Nagihiko said with confidence.

"Well I like you…a little…" Rima responded.

Then we started to hear kissing noises.

Rima was moaning.

Nagihiko was groaning in pleasure.

"Ahhh..not there. Don't lick there Nagi..AHHHH!"

"Mmm…but Rima, you taste so good here…"

"Ahhhhh! Stop…it feels weird!"

"I bet it feels good, right Rima?"

"Mmm.."

…

"Nagi don't stop! It feels good!"

"That's what I thought."

"Can I go in?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you…"

"It's fine."

"AHHHH! Nagi…it hurts! DX"

"I'm sorry Rima! It'll feel good later."

"Nagi, you can start moving now.."

"Mmmm…Ahhhh…Nagi! You're so hard…AHHHHH! Nnnghhhh…"

"Rima! Ahhhh…you're so hot and tight!"

"Ahhh…Nagiiiii! I'm gonna cum soon! AHHHHH! NAGIII!"

"Me too Rima! Let's cum together! Nnnnghhhh!"

"I'm cumming Nagi!"

"Me too Rima.."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! RIMA!/NAGI!"

_Knock knock…_

"Seven minutes are up! Come out!"

Rima and Nagi were blushing when they came out.

Their clothes looked like they were put on quickly.

Kukai went next. His partner was Utau.

They also did it just like Rima and Nagihiko.

Kairi and Yaya didn't go all the way, they both didn't feel ready for it.

But they still did naughty things. :D

Tadase passed on his turn. It seems as though he was the only one without a partner.

So it was Ikuto's spin. It landed on Amu.

Amu blushed while thinking of the things they could do in that room.

"Shall we Amu?" Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

Amu ran to the room before she blushed even more.

Amu's POV

I was in the guest room…with Ikuto.

OMG! What am I going to do?

"So…Amu-koi. What does my princess wish to do?" Ikuto said sexily.

"Umm..well…I don't know." I said shyly.

"Well then how about I choose." He said and with a swift movement, I was on the bed, under him.

As I opened my mouth to speak, he kissed me.

It was like a lustful kiss.

I'm sure he wanted more.

Soon enough, he licked and bit my lower lip begging for entrance.

I wasn't sure about what I was going to do, but I granted him entrance.

I felt his tongue. It was so hot.

He tasted really good. And he was also a really good kisser.

I moaned into the kiss.

And then I suddenly felt his hand go under my shirt and he was groping my boobs.

I moaned to his touch.

Where ever he touched, it felt so hot.

I needed more.

I started kissing back more lustfully.

Ikuto started to take off his shirt.

And he stripped me of my shirt and bra.

I felt really embarrassed so I covered my boobs.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Amu. I love you. And you know I do. You mean the world to me. Now let me see that beautiful body of yours." He reassured me.

I let my arms loosen and he pulled them aside.

"You're so beautiful Amu. I've never seen anyone like you. You're really the only on I'll ever love."

I said nothing and blushed.

He kissed me lightly and started going down my neck to my boobs.

On his way down, he left love marks all over my neck.

He started playing with my nipples.

"Mmm…ahhhh…Ikuto…don't do that…it feels weird.." I said.

Then he put his mouth over my right nipple and started licking and sucking it.

"Ahhhhhh! Ikuto! It feels so good…! Mmmmmmmm…"

While he was sucking on my right nipple, he pinched my left making me feel hot and horny.

Then when he was done with the right, he moved to the left and did the same thing.

He made my body feel like it was on fire!

It felt so good…it's indescribable.

We both heard knocks on the door.

"Time's up love birds! Come out!"

"That was fast! :/" said Ikuto in a bad mood now.

I didn't say anything because I was too shocked.

I never thought I'd do something like that with Ikuto.

When we walk out, I see empty beer bottles on the floor.

"? Where'd the beer come from! We're not even old enough to drink!" I asked everyone.

"Uhhh…I kinda brought to. ^^" I thought we could break the rules for one night. ;D" said a husky voice beside me.

It was none other than Ikuto's.

"…Ikuto..we're 16! We can't drink yet!" I scolded him.

"After I brought it, I thought maybe it was a bad idea, so I hid it. But I guess they found it." Ikuto said.

"Well..since everyone's drunk, might as well end the party here. I mean it IS 10 PM already." I finally said.

At least everyone lives in walking distance. ^^"

Everyone said their goodbyes and final happy birthday wishes.

And the only ones left in the house were me and Ikuto.

Uh oh…

"Ikuto! Help be clean up please! :D" I asked in a cute innocent voice.

Ikuto's POV

"Fine…" I said in defeat.

I can't resist that voice of hers.

I started in the kitchen, Amu started in the living room.

"Neee…Ikuto, did you end up finding your father?" she asked curiously.

"Yep. He's safe now and I know where he is so I don't have to worry anymore. That's why I came back." I told her.

"When did you come back? :3"

"I came back this morning. Utau gave me the idea of the massive present." I said nonchalantly.

"Mmm…Well I liked both the gifts! Thank you Ikuto!" she said with her big smile.

She looked so cute. She's still as I remember her 5 years ago.

"Umm..Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"I never told you did I?" she said with worry in her voice.

"Told me what?" at that point I stopped cleaning and stared at her.

"That I love you…" she said while blushing.

I dropped everything in my hands and swiftly walked to where to was and hugged her.

When I loosened the hug, I kissed her passionately.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words from your lips." I told her slightly blushing.

I really was happy. I love her so much. I honestly started to think that she didn't love me back.

But she proved me wrong today.

"Ikuto, I think we should get back to cleaning." She said with a smile on her face.

"No. I don't wanna *pout*" I told her.

Then I started kissing her.

Then we started making out.

She tasted so good…like strawberries. And she smelt like strawberries too.

Then we managed to go up the stairs to her room still kissing.

"Amu-koi, are you ready for your 3rd present? :D" I said sexily.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Shugo Chara. Enjoy~

Chapter 3 : 3rd Present

Amu's POV

"I have another present?" I said quite shocked.

Then he started to attack me.

He started kissing me roughly and licking me in my sensitive areas.

"Nnngh...Ikuto...what are you doing...?" I managed to let out, while blushing.

"I'm giving you your third and final present." He said quickly.

He swiftly took off my shirt and I took his off.

He has such a hot body...a 6 pack and sexy muscles lining his figure...

He started nipping at me neck, leaving more love marks from a few hours before.

"Ahhh...Ikuto! Not there! It's really sensitive!" I told him as he got to my nipples.

"Mmm...but Amu, you look like you're enjoying this. I mean your nipples are hard." he said as he licked my nipple and played with the other.

"Ahhhhh! Ikuto! Ngggh!"

"Amu, you're so gorgeous!"

He kept playing with my boobs while he slowly took off my skirt, leaving my panties.

I tried to take his pants off too, but I failed, so he had to help me.

"Ikuto...you're a hard and horny boy aren't you." I said as I touched his erect cock.

"Ahh...Amu!"

I took his boxers off and I started to lick the tip of his cock.

"Mmm...Ikuto-koi, you taste so good."

"Ahhh! Amu! Don't do that!" he said while holding my hair out of the way.

"Why?" I said as I licked the tip again.

"Nnnngh! Cuz it's really sensitive there." He said with a shaky voice.

"Mmmm...okay!" I said.

I continued to lick him on the tip anyways.

He really did taste good.

But he was getting even bigger!

"Ikuto...you're really big...Are you that horny?" I said as I put his cock in my mouth.

"AHHHH! Amu! Your mouth is so hot and sticky! Nnnngh!"

He pushed my head toward him so he would go deeper in my mouth.

"AMU! AHH!"

I continued to lick everywhere.

"AMU! I'm going to cum! AMUUUU!"

"Cum Ikuto cum! I want to taste you!"

"I'm cumming! AMUUU! AHHH! AMUUUU!"

I felt a hot liquid fill my mouth.

It tasted a bit salty but it was a bit sweet too.

But he really did taste good.

"Ikuto? Why aren't you soft now? :3" I said curiously.

"Because I'm still really horny...why are you so damn sexy Amu?" with that, he took off my panties.

"Nngh..Ikuto! _"

"Amu...you're really wet! You're dripping! Even your panties are soaked."

I blushed.

"Amu...you're really horny aren't you? ;D"

"Maybe...AHH! Ikuto!"

Ikuto's POV

She was so wet...it was so sexy.

I couldn't resist, I stuck one of my fingers up her pussy.

He was so warm and wet. It seemed like heaven.

"Ahhh! Ikuto! Don't move around so much! Mmmm!" she said in between moans.

"Why? ;) You're getting even more wet."

"Because! It feels really weird! Ahhh! Mmmm! NGH!"

"You've never masturbated before?" I questioned quite shocked.

"No..." she said shyly.

"I see...then what you're feeling is pleasure! You'll like it a lot Amu-koi," I said seductively.

"IKUTOOO! Haaaaa...Nnnngh!"

I put two fingers in.

She was moaning so loudly, I think some of the neighbours heard.

Whatever! She sounds so sexy and horny, I don't care.

"Ikuto! I'm going to cum!"

"AHHH! IKUTOOOO! Haaa! Mmm! IKUTO! I'm cumming! AHHH! IKUTOOOO! Haaa!" she yelled.

She came pretty hard, I mean she was flowing!

I can't take it anymore, it looks so good...

I went down and started to lick her juices and suck on her clit.

She tasted so much better than I could ever imagine.

"Ikuto! What are you doing! Ahh!"

"I'm eating you, what else does it look like *lick*"

"But why? I taste so bad!" she said quite defensively.

"Mmm..quite the contrary, you taste delicious! :D" I said continuing what I was doing before.

"Ikuto stop! It feels weird! I feel embarrassed! D;" she said pleading.

I guess I should stop...but she tastes SO GOOD! D;

"Fine, but Amuu...!" I complained, "I'm so horny...it's all your fault! You have to take responsibility...!"

"? What did I do to get you so horny?" she said surprised.

"You're being too sexy. You're so damn sexy! That's why I'm so damn hard and horny!"

"Fine...I'll help you. You can put it in here if you want..." she said that while holding her lower lips open for me to go in.

"Are you sure Amu? It might hurt a bit at first...I don't want to hurt you..." I said with a worried face.

"It's fine, I'm taking responsibility for getting you so damn hard and horny."

"Okay.." I said as I put myself at her entrance.

"Are you really sure?" I asked finally.

"Yeah."

I slammed myself into her pussy.

She so hot and wet inside! It's HEAVEN! She so tight too...

It's better than I could ever imagine! Nothing can compare to this. She so damn freakn' sexy.

"Ikuto! It hurts..." I saw tears run down her face.

"I'm sorry Amu, do you want me to stop?" my voice filled with worry.

"No no, just gimme a minute to get used to your massive cock." She said.

I blushed at that last part.

"Just tell me when I can move." I reassured her.

"Ok...it's good now."

I started to go in and out slowly.

"Nnngh...Ikuto...you're so hot and big!"

Then I couldn't take it anymore, I started pounding her even faster.

"Amu...god you're so fucking hot and wet in your pussy! It feels so fucking good on my cock!"

"Haaa! Ikuto! More!"

"Beg me Amu!" I said as I slowed down.

"I want more..." she said in a small voice.

"I can't hear you! ;D" I said seductively.

"I want more of you fucking big ass cock! Pound me like there's no tomorrow! I WANT MOREE!"

"That's more like it!" I started to thrust even faster than before.

"AHHHH! IKUTOOO! YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD!"

"AMU! Haaa! NGHHH!"

Man this is the best feeling ever!

I never want anyone except Amu, cuz fuck she is so god damn sexy! And when she's horny, she's so wild!

"Haaa! Ikuto! FASTER! HAAA!"

"NGH! AMU! HAAA! MMM!"

You can hear slapping noises and our sounds of pleasure in the whole house.

I went as fast as I could.

And this was a speed I never thought I could achieve!

My animal instincts set off.

I was going at an animalistic speed!

"AHHH! IKUTOOO! I'm going to cum really soon! AHHH! HAAAAAA! IKUTO!"

"Me too Amu! Let's cum together! Haaa! NNNNNNNGHHHH!"

Just a little more!

Oh fuck she's so hot and wet! I can't take it anymore!

"AHHH! AMU! I'M CUMMING! HAAA! AMUU! NGGGH!"

"ME TOO IKUTO! AHHHH! HAAAAA! IKUTO!" we screamed into the air.

"Haaaa...haaaa..." we both panted like crazy.

"Amu...you're so freaking amazing!"

"You're even better Ikuto-koi!"

"You really are the best of the best...haaaa..." I said with a smile on my face.

Surprisingly, she kissed me and smiled her sweet smile.

She so cute and innocent.

"I'm glad my first time was with you Ikuto...I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't you."

I kissed her passionately.

I really did choose the right girl.

"Nee, Ikuto?" she said.

"Hmm?"

"I love you! More than the whole world! *kiss*" she said with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"I love you too Amu-koi, and you know I do. You're my one and only strawberry." I said with my rare sweet smile.

She slowly fell asleep after that.

She has such an adorable sleeping face.

I kissed her on her forehead so she wouldn't have nightmares.

"Good night my sweet strawberry. Sweet dreams..." I said softly, "I love you more than you'll ever know Amu."

Then I fell asleep after watching her sleeping face for a while.


End file.
